


Everybody Love PB&J

by epicnobodyluvsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicnobodyluvsu/pseuds/epicnobodyluvsu





	Everybody Love PB&J

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15973) by Andrew Hussie. 



~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up this morning, you are greated by an unbelievably cold air flowing into your room from the window. Yesterday you forgot to close it before you went to be and now you're cold. It's all good, though. No burglars or missing posessions. You swing your legs off your bed and onto the wooden floor that is colder than usual due to the window. Stop that noise. You close the window. You look at the clock on your phone. 6:30. You leave in an hour so you decide to get ready for school now. 

 

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You're a tall guy, about 6'1". You have a huge mop of black, naturally loosely curled hair. You're a junior in high school. People mistake you for a senior often due to your height. You're also stoned a lot, making you very mellow and laid back. Some friends back in middle school introduced you to this weird clown cult sort of religion thing. You stopped (believing?) in that a long while ago, though you still paint your face like a clown. You like it that way. And no one ever protests against it. Well, they used to but, you stopped listening. Your ex boyfriend didn't mind. Speaking of which, when you check your phone again, there is a text from him. Despite breaking up, you two stayed friends. 'Hey fuckass. You up yet or what?' his text reads. 'Motherfuckin yeah :o)' you reply. You get ready, throwing on a blackshirt, purple sweater, baggy pants and shoes and he tells you to hurry your ass up and get to school already. 

You get to school and find your ex boyfriend, Karkat Vantas, waiting for you with his new boyfriend, John Egbert. This doesn't bother you at all. "Motherfucking hey motherfucking best friend," you greet. "Gamzee, you're slow as fuck. What the hell took you so long?" "Just looking at all the motherfucking miracles my brother." Yes, by this point you are completely and utterly high as can be. But that's good for everyone, they just don't know why. "Class is starting soon. We almost thought you were gonna be late again," Karkat says with a scowl. "Have some faith in him, Karkles," John snickers, Karkat mutters a 'Don't call me that' and the bell rings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are now a different junior in high school. You sit on the bleachers in gym, watching everyone. You don't have any friends in this class. They're off in some other class, being lucky and not surrounded by tons of sweating guys. Well, there is that one guy who sweats anytime... You already ran a few laps and are finally taking a break. 

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You have a dark brown mowhawk. It's not spiked up, though. You have brown eyes and are very tan. You're 6 foot but not lanky. Sometimes you seem shorter. Right now you are in gym clothes, meaning a grey shirt, blue basketball shorts, and tennis shoes. You sigh, resting your chin on your hand. You are very bored right now. A tall guy with black hair notices your solitude and decides to mosey over. "What's up motherfucker?" His language alone startles you. When you look up, you're surprised to find him not angry. And wearing make up. 

"Uhm. Hey," you greet. "What you doing sitting over here all by yourself, bro?" His voice is deep and smooth and slow. He sounds and looks tired. It clicks in our head that this guy is obviously baked. You feel a bit nervous talking to someone like this. "Uh. I just, um, got done running," you reply. "Oh! You were that motherfucking fast brother a minute ago," he says. He goes on about how fast you were running and some other things and you take this time to examine him closer. 

He's slumped over and has a lazy grin sprawled on his face when he's not tlaking. He's the kind of guy who would be super tall if he didn't slouch. Fo some reason he has on that clown face paint. Despite this, you can still see three long scratches down his nose. "What's your name, brother?" He asks, getting you attention again. "Uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram. You?" "I'm motherfucking Gamzee Makara," he replies. "You a... A junior, too?" You stammer out. He nods. "What classes do you have next?" You ask. The new semester has just started, meaning most;y everyone has gotten new classes and schedules. Gamzee tells you his 7 new classes and you discover you have them all with him. {A/N: What a coincidence! :o) } "Motherfuckin' cool," he says with a lazy smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it's lunch time and you are so happy it is. Gamzee is pretty cool. You've told him about your liking rapping and discovers he does, too. Throughout math you two passed a paper back and forth, scrawling rhymes out onto the paper. You discover that 'motherfucker' is his favorite word, or at least the one he likes to say the most, and eventually you get used to his crazy language and way of speech. He says not many people hang around him or talk to him because of it. It doesn't seem to bother him, though. You're sitting with him at a table in the cafeteria talking, waiting for your friends.


End file.
